ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Hunter
category:Job Traits {| border="0" width="100%" | valign="top" width="70%"| Job Trait Overview ;Game Description:Increases chance that treasure will be dropped by enemies. *Unlike most other job traits, Treasure Hunter and Treasure Hunter II are considered two separate job traits. *If more than one player has the effect in a party or alliance, the strongest version will trump all others. *This effect will remain active as long as the person with this trait is in the party/alliance, on the hate list of the mob (performed some action on the monster), and within experience points range. **The effect will remain even after the character has been knocked out. *Treasure Hunter is not affected by amount of damage (except if THF is set as the main job, see below under Enhancing the Effect),"luck" items, or who makes the "killshot". *Treasure Hunter does not have any effect on chests, coffers, or caskets (including those rewarded in battlefields). *Treasure Hunter does improve the drop rates of Rare/Ex marked items. As for key items, it is unknown whether there is an effect; check the discussion page for more information. *Monsters with a pre-set number of dropped items, or other special circumstances may not be affected by Treasure Hunter. *The exact formula for calculating the effects of this trait is still unknown. Enhancing the Effect *Using gear enhancing the trait will raise the initial level. **The level of the effect will remain even if the gear is removed after performing an action on the target. *The effectiveness occasionally increases with each melee attack landed. **'Effect active only when main job is set to THF.' **Damage dealt with either the "Sneak Attack" or "Trick Attack" ability will have a greater likelihood of enhancing this trait. **When this happens, the same animation will be seen as that of an "Additional effect: Light damage" and the current effectiveness level will be mentioned in the chat log just like any other additional effect. **Only one hit per round is able to enhance the effect. ** The above statement is NOT true: I just had the effect enhanced twice during one fight, taking my TH4 (90 thf with thief knife) to TH6 while fighting a Million Eyes in the Den of Rancor... And a little side note: Fire IV did drop, so /cheer... Azryel - Caitsith Items and Special Conditions that Enhance this Trait Atma *Atma of Dread Equipment *Assassin's Armlets * Assassin's Armlets +1 *Raider's Poulaines +2 *Tarutaru Sash (Abyssea - La Theine - Gold box from Toad) *Thief's Knife Super Kupower *Treasure Hound Testing and Theory :The following information is a list of testing, hypothetical ideas, and theory on TH. :The information stems from the player-base, not SE. Testing should be read and considered with some amount of skepticism, and theory with further skepticism. Treasure Hunter doesn't increase the drop rate % of an item, but instead gives you more chances to receive the item. For Example: Say an item has a 5% drop rate. A player without Treasure Hunter gets 1 random "roll" from say 1-100. A roll of 96-100 is required to get the drop (given a 5% chance). Treasure Hunter doesn't increase the %, but rather it gives more random "rolls" increasing the odds much like buying more lottery tickets would increase odds in hitting the jackpot. The percentage is still the same, you just have more chances. This is why when a thief is in a party, there are often more total drops in general. Testing :*Treasure Hunter Testing by Enedin :*Testing by Shulula :*Testing by Shamaya :See the discussion page for theory on this topic. | valign="top" width="30%" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:1em;"| Treasure Hunter *'Obtained:' Thief Level 15 *'Obtainable:' Beastmaster Level 76 using Dipper Yuly only. ---- Treasure Hunter II *'Obtained:' Thief Level 45 *'Obtainable:' Beastmaster Level 76 using Dipper Yuly only. ---- Treasure Hunter III *'Obtained:' Thief Level 90